


My Goddess

by molePaul



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Platonic Love, Poetry, lesbian poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molePaul/pseuds/molePaul
Summary: Little poem that full of lesbian love <3





	My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspiring by my best friend Maria and all the women in this world. It's amazing to meet so strong and beautiful women. I love you all, girls!

When I saw you for the first time  
It was almost like a dream;  
Every of your little features  
Makes me tremble like a leaf;

Your smile was soft like morning clouds  
That I fall through every night;  
Your eyes were like an azure diamonds  
Those sparkle mildly in the sky;

Your voice was not an angle singing  
But like the wind plays in the trees  
Golden curles falls on white skin-  
You’re the Goddess of my dreams.


End file.
